


Episode Ten: "I Look At Her And My Whole World Spins."

by iriswrites



Series: Skam Boston: Season 1 [11]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: GUYS I PROMISE YOU'LL GET THE GOOD IVY STORYLINE YOU DESERVE LMAO, Gen, Multi, isaac is just...not thriving right now clearly, ivy baby i love you dearly, skam season one episode ten, there are many seasons and a lot of time!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites
Summary: It's sophomore year and Graciela Flores' life is finally falling into place. Her grades are starting to go up, she's got a boyfriend who cares about her, and her family is perfect. It doesn't matter that she's struggling in chemistry, or that she's got no friends and no one will talk to her. Everything seems to be working out just fine.Graciela won't think about the fact that all her friends left her for her own stupid mistake. Everything is okay now, and she plans to make it through the spring without any drama. It's just going to be a chill, easy year, and she's going to love it.Or so she thinks.
Relationships: Graciela Flores/Owen Stabach
Series: Skam Boston: Season 1 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684939
Kudos: 7





	1. Get Through It

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: i'm trying to make a tumblr for this and cannot for the LIFE of me figure out how to add links for the about me and the seasons and shit in the sidebar i have never made a tumblr before lmao hmu if u know how to do this

SUNDAY, MAY 31, 10:34 A.M.

EXT. BOSTON STREET

GRACIELA walks down the street, phone ringing as she holds it to her ear. The phone rings multiple times before cutting to a voicemail.

IVY (V.O.)  
Hey, this is Ivy! Leave a message!

GRACIELA rolls her eyes as the phone beeps.

GRACIELA:  
Ivy Porter, you better pick up this goddamn phone right now or so help me god~~

Her voice fades out as she reaches an apartment building that we recognize.

EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING

GRACIELA attempts to buzz into an apartment, but there's no response. She sighs, shoving her phone into her pocket and turning to leave, when the doors of the building swing open. She turns to see OWEN, standing with his hands in his pockets.

OWEN:  
Hey.

GRACIELA:  
Hi.

There's a beat.

GRACIELA:  
Is Isaac home? I wanted to see if we could...you know. Hang out. Me and him and Kailey.

OWEN:  
Yeah, about that...

GRACIELA:  
What's wrong?

OWEN swallows.

OWEN:  
They're not in a great spot right now.

GRACIELA:  
What happened?

OWEN:  
His dad sort of...walked out? I'm not exactly sure what happened, but...anyways, his mom is kind of spiraling now, and Kailey's already...well, you know.

GRACIELA:  
Shit.

OWEN:  
Yeah. It's shit.

An awkward silence falls.

GRACIELA:  
Well, is he doing okay?

OWEN:  
I think he'll get through it, but...I mean, it's been a while since his mom has had something like this, so I think he's pretty stressed.

GRACIELA:  
No, of course. 

OWEN nods for a second.

OWEN:  
How are you, though?

GRACIELA:  
I'm doing fine. As much as I can be...well, you know.

OWEN:  
Yeah. I know.

GRACIELA:  
Tell them I say hi, though!

OWEN:  
You wanna come in? Kailey might like to see you.

GRACIELA:  
Nah, I promised Elias I'd help him out with his history essay.

OWEN:  
Shit, the one that Crosby gave?

GRACIELA laughs.

GRACIELA:  
Yeah. That one. 

She swallows.

GRACIELA:  
I'll come over later and check on them, maybe. They have you for now.

OWEN nods again, and there's a moment of silence.

GRACIELA:  
See you tomorrow?

OWEN:  
See you tomorrow.

They smile at each other carefully, and OWEN turns, going back into the building. GRACIELA stands there for a moment before turning and walking back down the street.


	2. Confrontational

MONDAY, JUNE 1, 12:38 P.M.

INT. CLEARWATER HIGH SCHOOL CAFETERIA

GRACIELA, RUBY, JULIET, and KARIMA are all sitting at a table together, a computer open in front of them. 

RUBY:  
Wait, I don't get this one.

KARIMA:  
"Confrontational"? What the hell does that mean?

GRACIELA:  
I...genuinely cannot think of anything.

JULIET:  
See, _this_ is why I don't do crosswords.

RUBY rolls her eyes, smiling.

RUBY:  
Wanna switch to another one?

GRACIELA:  
Jesus, how many of these are there?

RUBY:  
I mean, it's the New York Times, and I have a subscription, so...

JULIET:  
Girl, _why?_

RUBY laughs.

RUBY:  
My family has a weird obsession with crosswords.

KARIMA:  
Nerds.

RUBY:  
Yeah, you can say that again.

GRACIELA:  
Okay, but it's kind of fun.

JULIET:  
It's a crossword!

GRACIELA:  
What did crosswords ever do to you?

JULIET shakes her head, smiling.

JULIET:  
They make me feel old. Like, my grandma does this shit.

RUBY:  
So I'm a grandma. We already knew that, right?

The girls laugh. GRACIELA, still smiling, looks up and sees HOLLY walking past them, her lunchbox in her hand.

GRACIELA:  
Holly!

HOLLY stops, looking over at the girls and smiling tentatively. RUBY waves her over, and she stands near the table.

RUBY:  
How's it going?

HOLLY:  
Good! I'm good. You guys?

The girls all mumble various answers.

GRACIELA:  
Do you wanna sit with us? We're doing a crossword. It's actually pretty fun.

JULIET:  
Don't lie.

GRACIELA smiles, smacking JULIET'S arm.

HOLLY:  
I'd...that sounds fun, but I'm sitting with some girls from my art class today. Maybe next time?

The girls nod, and there's a short pause.

HOLLY:  
How's the club?

KARIMA:  
We haven't really...met since you left.

RUBY:  
We were thinking about doing a fundraiser sometime soon? Maybe over the summer, or in the fall?

HOLLY nods sadly.

HOLLY:  
Cool. I'll check it out when it happens.

RUBY:  
That sounds really good.

HOLLY:  
Well, I'll see you guys around, I guess.

The girls nod again, and HOLLY waves as she walks away. GRACIELA watches her go to a table by herself, no girls around her. She and KARIMA exchange a look. There's a short, uncomfortable silence.

JULIET:  
Wait, wait, go back to the confrontational one.

KARIMA:  
I thought we were switching crosswords.

JULIET:  
No, but I think that I got it. Nose to nose. Right? It fits with the letters.

RUBY types it in, and it fits. She checks it, and it's correct. The girls all grin.

GRACIELA:  
And you said you hated crosswords.


	3. Awkward

TUESDAY, JUNE 2, 1:37 P.M.

INT. CLEARWATER HIGH SCHOOL STAIRCASE

GRACIELA walks down the staircase, trying to untangle her headphones as she walks, when she bumps into someone who's coming up.

OWEN (O.S.)  
Shit, sorry!

GRACIELA looks up, relaxing slightly when she sees him.

GRACIELA:  
[a bit teasing] You should watch where you're going.

OWEN smiles slightly.

OWEN:  
You're the one who bumped into me.

There's a short pause, both of them leaning against the wall as students bustle down the staircase.

GRACIELA:  
So...how's Isaac doing?

OWEN brightens.

OWEN:  
He's doing okay! He's still at home, though. Just helping out with everything.

GRACIELA:  
That's good! Do you know when he'll come back?

OWEN:  
Maybe Friday? He doesn't really know yet.

He shrugs.

OWEN:  
He turned his phone on, finally. You could text him. I think he'd like that.

GRACIELA:  
Yeah, I was planning on it, but I didn't know if he was answering anything yet.

OWEN nods.

OWEN:  
So, uh...what do you have now?

GRACIELA opens her mouth to answer, but she and OWEN are both distracted by JULIAN and ELIAS walking by. 

JULIAN:  
[as he walks past] Awkward!

OWEN clenches his eyes shut and draws in a breath as GRACIELA flips JULIAN off. ELIAS punches JULIAN'S shoulder, looking genuinely irritated, and looks apologetically over at GRACIELA and OWEN.

ELIAS:  
[mouthing] Sorry.

GRACIELA shakes her head and looks back at OWEN, who looks calmer but still pretty angry. 

GRACIELA:  
You okay?

OWEN:  
Yeah. Fine.

He smiles tightly at GRACIELA.

OWEN:  
I should get to class. See you around.

GRACIELA:  
Seeya.

OWEN'S smile relaxes, and he waves as he walks up the stairs. GRACIELA stands there for a moment, alone by the window, and then walks up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co  
> please please please help if you can. any action can do worlds of good. stay safe <3


	4. Girl Power

THURSDAY, JUNE 4, 12:22 P.M.

INT. CAFETERIA

GRACIELA stands in a lunchline, holding an empty tray as she stares at the food in front of her. After a moment, she makes a face and pulls a measly looking salad from the cooler by the wall before heading to the front of the line and paying.

She steps into the crowd of people, looking for a table with one of her friends, when CIARA comes up to her, smiling.

CIARA:  
Hi!

GRACIELA:  
[a bit surprised] Hey!

CIARA:  
How are you doing?

GRACIELA:  
Good! And you?

CIARA:  
Good, good.

She pauses.

CIARA:  
I broke up with Julian.

GRACIELA:  
Really? Good for you!

CIARA:  
Yeah, he seemed sort of surprised. Which was weird, considering the fact that _he_ was the one who cheated on me, but...

She shrugs.

CIARA:  
It felt pretty good.

GRACIELA:  
No, that's great. I'm happy for you.

CIARA:  
Anyways, I just came to ask you if you wanted to come to this girl power party me and my friends are having. It's tomorrow night, if you're into it. 

GRACIELA:  
Girl power?

CIARA:  
Yeah! It's not girls only, really, but no douchebags are allowed, if you know what I mean. It's all about girls standing up for each other. We don't do enough of that.

GRACIELA:  
Sounds fun. Can I bring my friends?

CIARA:  
Of course! Boys too, if you want. But again, no douchebags.

GRACIELA laughs.

GRACIELA:  
Hard to find guys then, isn't it?

CIARA:  
[laughing] Yeah. But some of the guys in this grade are pretty chill, I guess.

GRACIELA:  
Yeah. I'll be there.

CIARA grins.

CIARA:  
Great!

She turns to walk away.

GRACIELA:  
Wait, Ciara!

CIARA turns around.

CIARA:  
Yeah?

GRACIELA:  
Do you know Holly? Holly Olsen?

CIARA:  
A little, yeah. Why?

GRACIELA:  
Do you think you could invite her?

CIARA:  
I mean, she can come with you...

GRACIELA:  
I just think that it would mean a lot to her if the invite comes from you.

CIARA nods slowly.

CIARA:  
Alright. I'll message her tonight.

GRACIELA:  
Thanks.

CIARA smiles at her and waves as she leaves. GRACIELA smiles back as her phone buzzes, and she pulls it out of her pocket. A message from IVY reads "we can meet tomorrow. you don't need to keep calling me." She looks up into the crowd of people at tables, a contemplative look on her face.


	5. Really Hard Thing

FRIDAY, 4:34 P.M.

EXT. PARK

GRACIELA is sitting on a swing, swinging lazily back and forth as she presses buttons on her phone. She keeps looking up, as if she's waiting for someone.

After a moment IVY approaches her hesitantly, GRACIELA catching sight of her immediately and standing up. She looks determined, a bit pissed off but ready to get answers.

GRACIELA:  
Thanks for meeting me.

IVY:  
Yeah, well. You wouldn't leave me alone, so...

GRACIELA's mouth falls open.

GRACIELA:  
Okay, what is your problem?

IVY:  
Sorry?

GRACIELA:  
Look, because of you, my life went to hell, and you're acting like you have no idea why I wouldn't leave it alone?

IVY bites her lip, looking away.

GRACIELA:  
You at least owe me an explanation. You saw us. I get that. But you need to tell me why you told everyone. If not, I'm probably gonna spend the rest of my life thinking that you're a total psycho, and I'm not sure how much you want _that._

IVY:  
[less confident] I don't owe you an explanation.

GRACIELA:  
_Ivy._

IVY sighs, closing her eyes.

IVY:  
You know, you didn't really see her after it happened. She was mad at you, yeah, but she only showed it when you were around. When it was just me and her, she was just so...empty. And sad.

GRACIELA looks confused, but realization dawns over her as IVY continues to talk.

IVY:  
And that made me so mad, you know? Because here's this perfect, gorgeous human being, and she's crying over a guy that never even deserved her and a girl that betrayed her. And so...I don't know, I've just been so mad at you. Like, you had _Maddie_ as your best friend. Maddie fucking Fitzpatrick. And you threw it all away for what? A guy that broke your heart anyways? It just doesn't make sense to me how you could do that to such a...

She trails off. GRACIELA'S eyes are wide.

GRACIELA:  
You like Maddie.

IVY:  
You can't tell anyone. Okay? No one knows.

GRACIELA:  
Okay.

IVY:  
I should go home. You probably don't want to talk to me.

GRACIELA:  
Ivy. Wait.

IVY looks over at her, looking uncertain. GRACIELA smiles softly.

GRACIELA:  
I'm not mad at you.

IVY:  
You aren't?

GRACIELA:  
No. You just did a really, really hard thing.

IVY:  
I tried to ruin your life.

GRACIELA:  
Yeah, well. I can try to forgive you.

IVY'S eyes are teary.

IVY:  
I did an awful thing to you. You should hate me.

GRACIELA:  
I don't want to hate you.

IVY closes her eyes, letting her tears spill over. She's smiling, though.

GRACIELA:  
You wanna tell me why you like her?

IVY:  
I don't know. I mean, she's just so perfect. It's like...it's like I look at her and my whole world spins. I can't focus on anything else but her.

GRACIELA nods, smiling.

IVY:  
Did you feel that way with Owen?

GRACIELA:  
For the most part.

IVY:  
And you loved him?

GRACIELA:  
I did.

She frowns.

GRACIELA:  
Or I do. I'm not really sure yet.

IVY:  
I ruined that. I'm sorry.

Tears are streaming down her face as she tries to contain them.

IVY:  
[crying] I'm so fucking sorry.

GRACIELA:  
I'm gonna give you a hug now, okay?

IVY:  
[crying] Okay!

GRACIELA closes the gap in between them, hugging her as IVY hugs her back. "Turn To Stone" plays quietly in the background as GRACIELA smiles peacefully.


	6. Best Friends

FRIDAY, JUNE 5, 9:16 P.M.

INT. CIARA'S LIVING ROOM

"If" by Janet Jackson plays over shots of girls dancing, laughing, and drinking in a living room. There are a couple of boys mixed in, but not a lot. GRACIELA, RUBY, and KARIMA are sitting together, giggling, as JULIET spins over to them, a drink in her hand and her cheeks flushed.

JULIET:  
What are we laughing about?

KARIMA:  
You remember when Mehdi almost flushed his phone down the toilet, right?

JULIET:  
Shit, yeah. Your mom was so pissed.

KARIMA:  
Yeah, well, he clogged the damn thing _and_ broke his phone, so...

The girls laugh.

JULIET:  
[after a moment] Wait, where's Holly? Didn't you say she was coming?

GRACIELA frowns.

JULIET:  
I...thought she was. She hasn't texted any of you?

The girls shake their heads. GRACIELA looks across the room to where CIARA is.

GRACIELA:  
Hey, Ciara!

CIARA looks over at her.

CIARA:  
Yeah?

GRACIELA:  
You invited Holly, right?

CIARA:  
Yeah, I did!

GRACIELA looks towards the girls and shrugs.

GRACIELA:  
No idea.

There's a knock on the door. CIARA goes to answer it while RUBY pulls out her phone and opens up Snapchat.

RUBY:  
Okay, smile. This is going on my story.

RUBY takes pictures with various filters while the girls laugh, posing for the camera. CIARA moves from the door and back to her friends as ISAAC, BENJAMIN, and FRANKIE enter the room and head towards the kitchen. GRACIELA'S face brightens when she catches sight of him. 

GRACIELA:  
I'm gonna go say hi to Isaac.

RUBY nods, waving as she follows him into the kitchen.

INT. CIARA'S KITCHEN

ISAAC is alone, drinking water as he stares into space.

GRACIELA:  
Hey!

ISAAC immediately plasters on a smile when he sees her.

ISAAC:  
Hi!

They hug.

GRACIELA:  
How is everything?

ISAAC:  
Good, yeah. Kailey's actually doing great, which I didn't expect. And my mom will probably be okay.

GRACIELA:  
Good! That's good. And you?

ISAAC looks confused.

ISAAC:  
Me?

GRACIELA:  
Yeah! How are you?

ISAAC:  
[slowly] I'm, uh...I'm good. Thanks.

GRACIELA nods for a moment.

GRACIELA:  
You know, I feel like I've been a shitty friend.

ISAAC:  
What?

GRACIELA:  
Yeah. I mean, whenever we talked these last few months, it would be about Owen. And that sucks, because we used to have the best conversations. You're one of my best friends, Isaac. And I treated you like crap. So I'm sorry.

ISAAC:  
Oh. Um, it's okay.

GRACIELA:  
No. I'm really, really sorry.

ISAAC laughs.

ISAAC:  
Apology accepted.

GRACIELA:  
Good.

ISAAC swallows.

ISAAC:  
Hey, can I...can I tell you something?

GRACIELA:  
Sure! Anything.

ISAAC:  
It's a secret. You can't tell anyone, not even Owen.

GRACIELA:  
Isaac. C'mon, you can tell me anything.

ISAAC:  
Okay. So, Here's the thing. I kind of, uh, I think that I might be~~

KARIMA (O.S.):  
Graciela! We need you out here!

GRACIELA:  
Coming! [to ISAAC] We'll talk later, alright?

ISAAC:  
It's fine. It wasn't that big of a deal.

GRACIELA:  
[unsure] You're sure?

ISAAC:  
Yeah. Go. 

GRACIELA:  
Okay, well...seeya!

She exits the kitchen, the camera lingering on ISAAC'S face. He looks empty.

ISAAC:  
[more to himself] Bye.

INT. CIARA'S LIVING ROOM

HOLLY is lying passed out on the floor, surrounded by people, when GRACIELA sees her and gasps.

GRACIELA:  
Jesus, what the fuck happened?

RUBY:  
We don't know! She came in here acting all crazy and then she just passed out!

JULIET:  
Do we need to call an ambulance?

KARIMA:  
Hold on. Graciela, is anyone at your place?

GRACIELA:  
Uh, Elias is, but he's probably asleep.

KARIMA:  
You sure? It's only ten.

GRACIELA:  
Yeah. Definitely asleep.

KARIMA:  
Okay, people, let's go!

The girls pick up HOLLY and carry her out of the house as "Cherry Wine" by Jasmine Thompson begins to play.

EXT. BOSTON STREET

The girls carry HOLLY down the street as the song continues, all looking concerned.

INT. GRACIELA'S BEDROOM

The girls lay HOLLY down on GRACIELA'S bed as KARIMA calls someone on her phone. JULIET tries to shake HOLLY awake while RUBY checks to see if she's still breathing and GRACIELA grabs a trash can.

RUBY gently slaps HOLLY, and she stirs slightly. RUBY shakes her again and she jolts awake, groaning. JULIET sticks her fingers down her throat and she vomits into the trash can that GRACIELA is holding out for her.

RUBY props HOLLY up against JULIET, who puts an arm around her. HOLLY groans again before throwing up on JULIET, who jerks away, grimacing. The other girls laugh.

The girls, except for JULIET, tuck HOLLY into GRACIELA'S bed and curl up next to her. JULIET reenters, dressed in GRACIELA'S clothes, and gets up onto the bed to join them. The song fades out as GRACIELA shuts the lamp and the screen goes black.

HOLLY (V.O.):  
[sleepily] I hope the trich is gone now.

GRACIELA turns the lamp back on immediately and stare at her in shock, but HOLLY is already asleep.

_CUT TO END CREDITS_


End file.
